1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible child safety seat assemblies suitable for sitting a child in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a car. For improved safety and comfort, many parents may usually continue to use a child safety seat up to the age of 10 or 12 years. As a result, the parents may typically purchase 3 or 4 different child safety seats during the first 8 to 10 years of the child's development. This may be wasteful, confusing and expensive. To remedy this issue, some convertible child safety seats available on the market may offer the ability to adapt to different ages of the child. In particular, the seatback of certain child safety seat may be removable so as to convert the child safety seat into a booster seat with no seatback that better suits a taller child.
With respect to the convertible child safety seats, there is a need for a mechanism that is cost-effective to implement, and allows easy assembly and disassembly of the seatback for adapting the child safety seat to different ages of the child.